Chapter One: Meeting Sesshomaru
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Sex, romance and cute moments


**Chapter One**

 **Meeting Sesshomaru**

 **CONSENT WARNING R18:**

 **This story contains graphic descriptions of sexual acts. For 18 years and over.**

Kagome saw her boyfriend kissed the popular girl Kikyou behind her back, she saw them kissing behind the bleachers. She ran home and her mother sees her running towards to her room and slamming the door crying her tears.

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face and today will change her life forever.

"Today and forever, I'll focus on my studies and class and help Mom with her chores since she got told by our father that he cheated on her and he doesn't love her anymore but he still loves me. That's horrible! I'm wearing my school uniform and I have gotten my bangs cut since they got in the way of my eyes and I couldn't see properly. I straightened my hair and pulled a tiny bit of my hair into a ponytail with a bow. I'm proud of myself of changing my life to focus on school and family. Family is more important than anything in the world. I packed my bag with books and textbooks for school."

She went downstairs to the kitchen and ate breakfast then put in the dishwasher so her mom didn't have to wash it. Her mom was still in bed by staying up all night paying bills. They were a little bit behind but luckily her mom paid the bills until the next time they've to pay. Kagome went out the door and walked to school since they lived close and her mom didn't have to drive her all the time.

She arrived at the school and all of the students looked at her as she looked different today out of all those days. She decided to change her looks as well as her life. She smiled and thought as she walked towards the school gates.

"That's right! Looks at me bitches and see the new Kagome!"

She has a new aura around her and she felt happy smiling all day. She arrived in class and the first thing she didn't wanna see in the morning was Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing each other as they were getting to the next level so she did the next thing.

She laughs and Inuyasha, her old love went behind her and cheated on her and that made her cry but the next day it looked like she changed from crying to being proud of herself.

Inuyasha's POV

I kept on kissing Kikyou and I heard a familiar voice of a girl I used to date but I cheated on her. She looks like Kikyo. I broke the kiss and turned to see Kagome changed. Her hair was straightened and she didn't have those bangs anymore. She's happy and I wonder why. I hear Kikyo in the background but I told her "One sec" and got off my seat then started to walked towards her.

Yeah she looks beautiful as ever but this morning, she turned into a goddess not a typical school girl. What. The. Fuck! I turned to her front and saw her tilting her head up to see me and I thought she would have this angry face but her face had happiness written all over it as if something happened to her. She smiled at me.

Kagome: Hi Inuyasha! How's it going with Kikyou?"

I gasped in shock.

Inuyasha: What's going on with you today."

Kagome: I'm happy and Dad cheated on mom but she deserves better"

Inuyasha: What does that mean?"

Kagome: Mom's happy that he left because she couldn't handle it anymore and when he was gone, she smiled for the first time in her entire life. How's your family?"

Inuyasha: Oh good until my brother became a teacher at this school and I'm not happy at all"

Kagome: Aww I'm sure he's not that bad"

Inuyasha: Ohh trust me wench, it's bad."

She smiled and laughed, he missed her laughs when he was dating her but he cheated on her. She took it surprising well.

Third person POV

The door opened to a white haired man and he was in a suit with a tie making him look sexy. All the girls squealed and Inuyasha growled walking back to his seat whilst Kagome was looking at him with interest.

He was a very sexy guy alright and she wants to get to know him. She looked into his slit amber eyes and she felt a spark between them. She saw his tie not done so she walked over to him and asked him if she could fix his tie for him since it was his first day as a teacher.

Sesshomaru's POV

I'm getting my papers for the first period and I heard that my younger brother cheated on some girl and I got angry. I put the papers in my briefcase and tried to straighten my tie but I couldn't so I'll just fix it after class. I opened the classroom door and saw my younger brother with a girl and I could tell he cheated on her and I held my anger in but when I sat down the girl's eyes met mine and I felt a spark. I knew she is the one for me.

She left me stunned and she looked like a goddess who fell from heaven, her silky straight black hair, her smooth skin and curvy figure. She looks so beautiful that I wanted to protect her, wait why am I saying? Anyway back to class, I got class started but I kept on looking back at her and she kept smiling at me. Her smile and her studying makes me think that I need a mate for mating season. Mating Season is so stressful, I can't stop calming my cock down whenever I look at her.

Demon Sesshomaru: She is perfect for a mate

Sesshomaru: Maybe but does she even know what mating season is?

Demon Sesshomaru: No but look at her. She is pure and untainted

Sesshomaru: Demon? Is she the one for me?

Demon Sesshomaru: Yes and she seems the innocent type. I think she never haven't sex before

Sesshomaru: Well, she's 17

Demon Sesshomaru: I think we should get to know about her, maybe ask her on a date?

Sesshomaru: You realise that I'm a teacher and she's the student? I can't date a student!

Demon Sesshomaru: You didn't date for 500 years so why not? The other women didn't suit your taste and this one could make you happy in ways that no other women can

Sesshomaru: What makes you say that?

Demon Sesshomaru: Well, she may be young but she is fertile and she is still figuring out life and her own self

Sesshomaru: Since when were you wise?

Demon Sesshomaru: 500 years will do that to you

The bell rang and the students packed their bags going out of the classroom and Kagome is talking to her best friend Sango.

Sango: Man, our teacher is so cute!

Kagome: Yeah he is but he's older than us so...

Sango: Oh...Kagome, I saw you looking at him

Kagome: *Blush* Was not!

Sango: That's denial!

Kagome whines and blushes at the same time. Sango laughs. Kagome went home thinking of her new teacher and he is on her mind every day and it's bothering her so much that it makes her daydream in class.

For the next few months, he has been thinking of her in class while teaching, when he is driving home and while he dreams of her. It really bothers him until he saw her walking outside waving goodbye to her mother.

Sesshomaru's POV

The next morning I am getting ready to get my papers when she came on my mind last night, I thought of her naked in my bed moaning my name, screaming and her vagina squeezing my cock. I couldn't get her off my mind. I went to my car from my house which is surprisingly next to hers. Damn we live in the same street and next to each other. I sometimes caught her getting undressed when her window was open one night and I had a nose bleed. Damn her body is delicious. I packed my papers and put them in my briefcase then get my keyring that has my house key and my car key. I see her waving at her mother as she walks at the door and smiles. "I love you too Mom", I heard her say it to her mother with my super hearing.

Her voice is smooth, silky and velvety, I could listen to it all day.

I arrived at school and she is there before me. How?! Damn she looks small but she's a fast walker. She looked at me and smiled with laughter.

Demon Sesshomaru: She looks cute.

He is right I mean, I look at her and sometimes when I look at her, she makes me smile.

Kagome walked over to her best friend Sango and talked about tonight's plan.

Sango: Kagome? You really think that playing an instrument would make him smile?

Kagome: I don't know Sango? What should I do?

Sango: Well in of doing that...do something else

Kagome: Like what exactly?

Sango: Go with the first plan

Kagome: You're sure? I mean normally boys/men would ask the girl out and the girl would be happy

Sango: Ohh Kagome…

Kagome: Sango? I'm going with my original plan!

Sango: Alright then, I'll support you in every way I can!

Kagome: Aww thanks Sango!

Kagome hugs her best friend and smiles. She walks over to Mr Tashio who is sitting down grading papers and she asks innocently looking at him, smiling.

Kagome: Mr Tashio, I need to talk with you

He nodded. Every student stared at the both of them listening to what Kagome has to ask.

Mr Tashio: What is it Miss Higurashi?

Kagome: I'm asking you on a date

Everyone: WHAT!!!!

Mr Tashio has a tint of blush on his cheeks but he managed to have a poker face.

His mind: MY GOD! REALLY? IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO ASK HER OUT BUT SHE BEAT ME TO IT!

Mr Tashio: What makes you think that?

Kagome: You're blushing

Kagome laughs and smiles.

Kagome: I could tell that we have a spark of electricity happening between us and well...there's no shame on turning down on the most beautiful girl in the class

Kagome: *whispers in his ear* Tomorrow night, we're going to a ballroom. Be at The Ballet Company before 7

Mr Tashio: Of course

Mr Tashio blushed and smiled a little knowing that tomorrow night, she asked him to go to a ballroom after dinner. He smiles at that idea and she pulls away but before she does, she blows hot air in his ear. She laughs then sits down in her chair smirking a little.

After school POV

Sango and Kagome walked together side by side talking about what happened in class.

Sango: What was that Kagome!

Kagome: I just...there was a spark on the first day and our eyes met each other. That made the moment special

Sango squeals and clutches Kagome's arm smiling.

Sango: Aww! He suits you

Kagome: Really? He's older than me. What if he's 30? Or older?

Sango: Nah, he'll be younger

Kagome: I don't know but tomorrow night will be a surprise

Sango: Yes it will be but tell me all of the deets

Kagome: Okay I will.

They go separate ways and she made it home walking through the kitchen where her mother is cooking dinner.

Mom: Hi darling!

Kagome: Hi mom, what's for dinner?

Mom: Vegan salmon with a green salad, beans and roasted potatoes

Kagome: Yummy!

Mom: Set the table

Kagome: Hai

Mom: How was school?

Kagome: Good, we have a new teacher

Mom: Really?

Kagome: Yeah

Mom: What is he/she like?

Kagome: He is interesting and cute as hell!

Mom: I'm happy for you!

Kagome: But…

Mom: But…

Kagome: I'm in love with him and I asked him out!

Mom: I'm proud of you

Kagome: …

Mom: What? Are you expecting me to yell?

Kagome: Kinda?

Mom: *sighs*

Kagome: Anyway...I told Sango about and she was squealing all about it. We got to the part where we guess his age

Mom: So what did you guess?

Kagome: 30 or older?

Mom: Geez! Why do want to date a teacher?

Kagome: Dating testing

Mom: Smart girl

Kagome: Thanks

Mom: How are you with Inuyasha?

Kagome: …

Mom: Kagome?

Kagome: …

Mom: What's wrong sweetie?

Kagome starts to cry and drops her head down with her eyes closed.

Mom: What's wrong babe?

Kagome: Inuyasha cheated on me

Mom: That mother fucker! How can he cheat on my baby girl! I'm gonna beat him up!

Kagome: Mom…?

Kagome's voice stammered as her mom shouted fisting in the air.

Kagome: M-Mom?

Mom: It's alright darling

Kagome: You sure?

Mom: Yes, now let's eat and discuss your new love!

Kagome: M-Mom!

Kagome's face filled with blush and she smile throwing a little bit of food over the table, messing around. Kagome is glad that her mother is well again after her father's leave and once she saw her mom smile again, it made her vowed to herself to make her mother happy every day. Kagome has a heart of gold and guts to ask her new hot teacher out.

Mom: So darling? What is it about the new teacher that intrigues you?

Kagome: I don't know Mom? Maybe his stripes on his face or how I ask him out for dinner at 7 tomorrow night

Mom: WHAT!

Kagome: Yeah and I'm so intrigued by him knowing how interesting he looks

Mom: I'll tell him how treat my baby girl!

Kagome: Well when he drops me off, let him in

Mom: And I'll lecture him on how to date my baby girl

Kagome: Alright Mom, calm down and tell me about your day?

Kagome and her mom talked about just anything and when Kagome helped washing the dishes then walked upstairs to her room. Her room is filled with clothes on the floor and homework all over her desk.

She went over to her desk and look at the homework that she supposed to do but when she looked at it, it stressed her out. She groans but she has do the homework otherwise she'll fail the classes.

She has another talent that her mother is proud of and she played since she was little. She did her homework then played on her piano as an extracurricular activity. She loves playing on it but it's hard work when you're first playing on it. She struggled it for a few weeks and wanted to quit but her mom cheered her on and here she is, master at piano. Thanks to her mom, she wouldn't be playing on it.

It is 10:00 at night and she couldn't go to sleep as she kept on thinking about her new teacher, she finally force her body to sleep.

The next morning she woke up at 7:00am and smiled as she gets in the shower for 5 minutes then dries herself. She gets dressed in her school uniform. She fixed her hair and her face, man her face looks like a innocent who hasn't done anything illegal. She packs her bag and went downstairs. She looks at her mom making breaking breakfast.

Kagome: Morning Mom!

Mom: Morning sweetheart! Make sure you eat it all

Kagome: Hai and please, tonight is the night where I'm going out to meet him

Mom: Alright baby girl, just be careful and use this in case of harassment

Her mom gave her pepper spray (so old school)

Kagome: Yeah of course Mom

Mom: Okay baby, time for school!

Kagome: Bye Mom

Kagome arrived at Shikon High School with a smile and is upbeat which made her best friend squeal with happiness when Kagome spotted her out in a crowd.

Kagome waved her hand in the air and shouted her best friend's name.

Kagome: Sango! Over here!

Sango found Kagome over other students heads and pushed through then hugged each other.

Sango: So what's the final plan?

Kagome: Both.

Sango: Both? You mean play an instrument then dinner

Kagome: Yeah and maybe after dinner, we might go on

a stroll in the park

Sango: Forget my plan! Let's go with yours. Damn woman, how did you come up with these ideas?

Kagome: It came to my head just now

Sango: Alright then

Kagome: Help me get ready for tonight! I'm meeting him before 7 because I need to get the piano ready and I need to choose a song to play

Sango: Let's leave as soon the bell rings alright, so pack your bag before the last period

Kagome: Hai!

School bell rings for after the last period has finished and both girls ran out of the class and ran all the way to Kagome's house. Kagome's mom said hi to the girls but she was cut off by the girls shouting the same thing.

Sango/Kagome: Hi Mom/Hi Mrs Higurashi!

Mrs Higurashi waved to the girls and they ran upstairs to Kagome's room then shuts the door softly. They chatted about school and shit but they started to talk about tonight's date.

Sango: Alright bestie, let's do this shit!

Kagome: Yeah!

Sango and Kagome raided Kagome's wardrobe and throwing clothes on the floor as Sango kept on saying no.

Sango: Damn girl! Is there anything you haven't worn yet?

Kagome laughs and shrugged sheepishly while looking at her best friend. Kagome sat back down on her bed and sighed in desperation. Sango kept on raiding Kagome's wardrobe and she gasps as she found an outfit.

Sango: Kags!

Kagome: What?

Kagome sats up and looks at Sango in questioning statement.

Sango: I've found it! I've found an outfit!

Sango took out a dress and it was beautiful and it suited Kagome.

Sango: Where was this the whole time?

Kagome: Uh...I don't know?

Sango: Geez, what do you do for the other half of your life?

Kagome: Studying and playing the piano

Sango: Really? You need to get out of the house more often

Kagome: Don't want to and never will

Sango: You are one weird best friend I ever have

Kagome: You love me anyway

Sango: Yes I do but put this on!

Kagome: Alright I will

Kagome tries on the outfit in the bathroom and kept on talking to Sango.

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Yes, what is it?

Kagome: What if it doesn't work out?

Sango: Stop worrying about that and, are you finished?

Kagome: Yeah

Kagome finished doing the final look and opened the bathroom door and she looked at Sango.

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Damn!

Kagome: What? Doesn't suit me?

Sango: No! You look cute and ready for tonight!

Sango clapped her hands together and squealed as her best friend gets ready for tonight. Sango would do anything for her and vice versa.

It's 6pm and Kagome got her things with her in her handbag and said goodbye to her mother and Sango. Kagome went into the cab and went all the way to the ballroom. The centre she went to is called The Ballet Company and when she walked in, she is in awe of the design of the interior inside.

She sees a piano on stage and she squeals as she ran towards it, she sighs and glides her fingers against the keys. She loves playing the piano since she was little and still do.

She decided on a song and it's soothing to the pianist and the audience. She met a few people on the stage who were playing and she talked with them.

Kagome: Excuse me, but I heard the most beautiful piece I ever heard

Max: You think so?

Kagome: Yeah and as a pianist myself, I can tell how beautifully you played on these instruments and you guys are amazing

Tom: Really? Then would you like to show us something?

James: Yeah! Play something for us!

Kagome: Alright but it's been a while since I played and I need your help

Max: Yeah, sure

Kagome chose a song called "The Magician" by Andy Shauf and when she started playing, her fingers put magic into the keys making them sound beautiful. The other guys came behind her and started to play. She sings the lyrics and boy, her voice is angelic.

They finished the song and the guys congratulated her at her singing and herself didn't know she could sing. They congratulated her and checked the time after they talked for a while and she said that it is okay if they left because they had somewhere to go. They left and she waved back at them and smiled.

She sighed and calmed herself down before playing another song. She smiles as she chooses another and different song, she loves this song.

It's called "Blackout" by Freya Ridings and her voice along with the music surrounding her, covering her personal space.

Sesshomaru entered the building and when she started singing, it gave him electricity throughout his body and it drew him closer to the voice that is echoing throughout the theatre.

He sat down in the shadows listening to her voice and the music flowing around the room, echoing off the walls. The keys created a sound that made his body feel excitement and soothing vibes.

She finished the song and giggles at herself of the song she just played. She twirls around and squeals with happiness that burst through her heart. When Sesshomaru heard her giggle, it made him gasp with shock and he wonders how beautiful she has become when playing the piano. Her emotions comes through her heart and those emotions came from heartbreak and abuse. The words made him feel something that he hadn't felt in 500 years of being cold-hearted person.

Sesshomaru came forwards to her figure on stage with a bouquet orchids in hand, he hid them behind his back and he sees her smiling and that made him smile unconsciously. He startled her making her jump with a scream.

Sesshomaru: Kagome?

Kagome: Ahh!

Kagome turns to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her looking all formal. He bowed and stood up again then gave her the orchids by putting them in her arms reach. He tilted his head back up again to see her blush and her blue eyes-oh her sky blue eyes that are captivating, creating a connection between them, he walked towards her and held her hand then kissed it. She blushed looking at him and she smiled. He thought that he absolutely sure that she's the one for him.

Sesshomaru: Shall we go, milady?

He extends his arm folding it and she puts hers in his putting her hand on his arm. She smiles and says to him.

Kagome: *Blushes* Yes, we shall

Sesshomaru smiles and walked with her to a restaurant that makes pasta and all italian foods she can imagine. Sesshomaru starts a conversation.

Sesshomaru: So you have a talent for playing on pianos?

Kagome: Yes, since I was little and still do.

Sesshomaru: What made you play piano at such age?

Kagome: It is for my mom and she just got divorced by my so-called-father. He cheated on my mom and I wanted to cheer her up so I learnt how to play on the piano just for her.

Sesshomaru: You are such a wonderful girl for just doing that for your mom.

Kagome: Anyway...enough about me, what about you? What are your past and troubles that you have overcome?

Sesshomaru: I never had a childhood. I always had to take care of my little brother, Inuyasha and well...our parents died in a war to protect us, but I had to protect my little brother. My past isn't what you want to know.

Kagome: Tell me Sesshomaru

Kagome rested her hand on top of his and her eyes held sadness and comfort. He never had anyone to tell his past to and here she is, someone to tell his past and she didn't do anything except for sharing his pain.

Their food came and they ate in silence, enjoying the food. Then they finished and Sesshomaru paid for the food.

They went for a stroll in the park and talk about nonsense.

Kagome: So you came from 500 years in the past just to find love?

Sesshomaru: Yes and I found her"

Kagome: Who? She might be the one for you?"

Sesshomaru: She is and I might be allowed to go on more dates with her"

Kagome: I hope she will"

Sesshomaru: Yeah…"

They arrived at Kagome's house and they stand on the front porch.

Sesshomaru: Well, we're here"

Kagome: Oh? Really? That was fast"

Sesshomaru: Yes It was but I am hoping to see you at school tomorrow and I hope you will do the homework I gave you yesterday"

Kagome: Yes Mr Tashio, I will"

Sesshomaru: Alright, well goodnight Kagome"

He kissed her cheek and she blushed leaving him to smile as he left her standing on her porch. She smiles and she enters her home.

Sesshomaru thinks back and he smiles as he thought that he kissed on her cheek. He felt the soft touch of her skin and he loved it.


End file.
